


夜会

by letterll



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterll/pseuds/letterll
Summary: 孤狼之后的夜晚，克努特和托尔芬的小故事。
Relationships: Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	夜会

和阿谢拉特他们商量完去约克的计划后，夜已经很深了。不知为何，库努特感觉自己的体内有一些难以忍受的空虚在逐渐侵蚀自己的心。于是他走出门去，望着夜空。雪已经停了，而寒风仍刮个不停。此刻毫无睡意，库努特索性系上自己的披风到外面走走。  
他没让任何人陪着他，这样做可能有些危险，但凭借某种奇妙的预感，他有些自大地认为自己暂时还不会死在这里。当下定决心改变的那一刻起，他总觉得自己就不再被任何东西所束缚了，哪怕是自己的性命。  
“哪怕是自己的性命啊……”想到这里，库努特无声地笑了笑，虽然性质、目的以及遭遇都完全不同，但他觉得自己倒是在这一点上和那个人有所契合，那位身手老练但却年轻得不可思议的少年。  
早上那一场决斗之后，他让被揍得鼻青脸肿的托尔芬到一间闲置的小屋休息疗伤。阿谢拉特那一番话似乎对托尔芬起到了什么影响，总之陪他回去的一路上对方都沉默着不发一语，此刻不知道他状况如何。  
去看看也无妨吧。  
打定主意后，库努特避着巡逻的侍卫左拐右绕，花了一番功夫终于到达了目的地。  
虽然有派几位侍女前去帮扶，但此刻从外面看起来，小屋安静地仿佛空无一人。  
不会是自己跑出去了吧？库努特揉了揉眉心，叹了口气后犹豫了下要不要折返回去。碰巧的是，此刻一位女仆端着盛满食物的盘子从另一端走过来，两人都看见了对方，库努特在对方出声行礼前作出了一个嘘声的姿势，招手让对方不露声色地走过来。  
“托尔芬现在的状况如何？”  
“啊……”侍女露出有些为难的表情，“那位大人不让我们帮他包扎，也不吃送来的任何东西，只喝了一些酒……虽然有劝说过，但他好像很生气的样子。”  
“这样啊。”库努特若有所思地看了看地面，停留了片刻，随即又看向眼神委屈的侍女，“辛苦你了，你下去吧，不用管他了。”  
话罢，他转身向前走去，当确认四周已空无一人后，他小心地推开了门，轻声走了进去。在低着头将门关上的那一瞬，一把发着寒光的匕首抵在了他的脖子上。库努特的心脏收缩了一下，他屏住呼吸，尽量压低声音让自己镇静一些，对旁边与室内阴暗的光线融为一体的人说道：“托尔芬，是我。”  
黑夜沉沉，寒风在外吹得呜呜响。  
对方将匕首收了回去，“哼”了一声。  
“你至少应该允许她们在屋内点个灯。”库努特心有余悸地摸了摸脖子，对不知道又走到了哪个方向的托尔芬说道。  
“啰嗦。”对面传来布料摩擦的窸窣声，库努特猜想他可能坐回了床。  
“你来干什么，啊？”  
“了解下你的情况而已。”库努特不得不小心地跟着那声音的方向移动，让托尔芬自己点灯肯定是不行了，这件事得由他自己来办。  
“我不需要，你回去，我不会服从你的命令的。”  
托尔芬边说边仰头躺下，他不想管库努特的目的，也不需要任何人的同情，此刻他只想自己待着，但屋内却亮了起来。  
床头的灯盘里托着一丝火苗，库努特站在一旁，这颇费了他一番功夫。  
托尔芬拿眼睛瞪他。  
库努特倒也不介意这种招待方式，看到托尔芬的状态比想象中要好，他还蛮欣慰的。只是环顾四周，这间小屋子除了床以外没有别的可坐的地方，这让他感到有些为难。  
托尔芬也不理会他，自顾自地侧过身面向墙壁，背对着库努特。寒气从各个缝隙里穿进来，身上没有盖任何东西的托尔芬看上去有些冷。  
“……明天我们要出发，前往约克，”半晌，库努特还是开了口，“很抱歉接下来还要让你执行一些任务，尽管你带着一身伤。”  
床上的人突然嗤笑了一声，库努特眨了眨眼，坐到了床边，和气地看着他。  
“我的话是很好笑吗？”  
“是愚蠢。”  
“这样啊……”  
库努特的声音从背后传过来，还带着一阵说不清道不明的淡淡气味，弄得他想打喷嚏。这个人明明在前不久还只是个躲在侍从身后的窝囊贵族，现在却独当一面似的谈起夺位争权，这件事一直让他感到困惑。在十余年的人生里他遇见的人基本不可靠，像这样捉摸不透的家伙更不值得信任。阿谢拉特手下的那群人对他偶尔的问候也总是夹带着嘲讽，那么来自王族的关切还会有多真实呢？说到底，大家都是彼此利用而已。  
托尔芬吸了吸鼻子，忍住了想打喷嚏的冲动。  
“你的伤还是很痛吗？”  
“啰嗦啦，我一点都不痛，你给我快点离开吧。”  
以极不耐烦的糟糕语气说出这句话后，托尔芬狠狠地咳嗽了一通。他其实浑身痛得要死，说实话这么多年来他并不因为受伤的频繁而对疼痛感到麻木，每次以负伤状态完成阿谢拉特交待的任务时全凭毅力，只要想到下一次就可以挖出他的心脏以祭父亲在瓦尔哈拉之灵那么他就能撑下去。但这么多年过去了，那家伙仍在活蹦乱跳，对他而言无疑是一种屈辱，今天的屈辱又增加了一次，不甘心，实在是不甘心。  
“你还是不要在床上乱动比较好。”库努特皱着眉说。  
“吵死了！”  
托尔芬突然坐了起来，用未受伤的那只手推倒了库努特，将其压在了自己身下。  
库努特露出吃惊的眼神来，但他仍极力保持镇静。旁边桌子上的烛火因这一番动静而剧烈地跳动，室内的光大幅度地摇动着影子，他看见托尔芬的表情被映得异常狰狞。  
“你懂什么？！啊？你说啊！！”  
库努特的耳朵被震得有点发痛，他在心里祈祷外面巡逻的侍卫不要听到这小兽一般的怒吼，不然到时候托尔芬就得因忤上罪而被关进大牢。  
但即便在这样的时刻，库努特也没有对托尔芬感到生气。他微微眯起眼睛，试图以此将对方的怒火与敌意安静地收容在视线里，那么当他闭上眼，就像处理在此之前每每面对以斯韦恩王为代表的人施给他的冷漠、敌意、算计一样，这一切也就可以被切断了吧。  
于是他闭上了眼。  
愤怒被发泄出来以后，托尔芬逐渐平静了下来，面前王子的脸离他十分地近，他能感到自己的气息喷到库努特的脸上时被阻隔回来的热度。王子殿下轻轻地皱着眉头，不发一语，像是被冻在了结冰的海面下，沉睡着那般安静。  
他们彼此都沉默了下来，在这狭小的屋内，一切声响都清晰可闻，火苗在轻轻摇曳，鼠虫爬过门壁，两人的气息都和缓如安眠。  
有那么一瞬，托尔芬觉得自己很对不起库努特。这种心情唤起了不堪的回忆，过去十余年的悔恨从未知的深处透刺出来，缓慢地生长、盘附，分成一根根纤细而坚韧的棘蔓围住他的心脏、咽喉、呼吸。  
好痛苦。  
从什么时候开始痛苦就已经成为他生活的一部分了，杀掉第一个人时会痛，握住父亲留下的匕首时会痛，听见阿谢拉特的笑声会痛，甚至在睡梦中也会痛。如果杀掉那个人就好了，那么我就可以将这些年来屈辱与不堪通通抹去，那么我就可以安然入睡，即使死掉了也无所谓。  
库努特睁开眼时，看见的就是这样的托尔芬，紧闭着双目咬着牙，某种沉重的情感快要随之滴落下来一般。  
“托尔芬……”他轻轻地呼唤这个名字，然后伸出一只手抚住面前少年的脸庞，用另一只手拨开少年垂落的发丝。  
托尔芬如梦初醒一般睁开眼，懵懂天真的眼神，还带着些许的迷惑。库努特一看到这样的他，忍不住笑了一下。  
“我……好像在做梦。”托尔芬皱着眉注视着库努特，眼神和语气却像是在自言自语。  
“嗯，或许是这样。”库努特试着坐起来，趁托尔芬此刻还处于比较平静的状态。  
“但是，这次没有梦见文兰。”  
“文兰？是一处地名吗？”库努特一面扶着托尔芬受伤右手，顺势让他就此躺下床休息，一面有些漫不经心地回应托尔芬的自白。  
“啊，那是个很远的地方，温暖、富庶、安宁。”  
“还有这样的地方啊，我也想去看看呢。”  
“……”  
一时没听到对方的下文，库努特愣了愣，下一刻他又被粗暴地揪住衣领，视线一路急落，最终再次与托尔芬相对。  
库努特错愕地看着面露凶色的托尔芬。  
“喂，库努特，你才不想去吧，你在玩我，对不对？”  
托尔芬的呼吸变得急促起来，他没有放松库努特的衣领，两个人挨得非常近，这种情况下如果眼神躲闪，话语暧昧，一定会被对方敏锐地觉察。  
“托尔芬你……喝了多少酒？”  
并非故意岔开话题，只是当托尔芬的手隔着一层衣物也能让库努特感到颈间发烫时，他意识到对方或许处于醉态之中。  
“啊？”托尔芬眯起一只眼睛，居然真的开始努力去回想自己今天的饮酒量，“我把她们送来的酒都喝掉了……”  
库努特在心里翻了个白眼，就说呢，平时托尔芬虽然也对他不客气，但还不至于像今天这样直接动手把他按在床上翻来翻去。果然还是个小孩子啊，他在心里叹了口气。  
屋外的风似乎已经停了下来，能隐约听见的只是侍卫路过时脚踩在雪地上的吱吱声，以及远处若有若无的谈话声。库努特想，既然他已经无法继续正常交谈，那么也是时候该回去了。  
但当库努特小心掰开托尔芬的手时，他的身体似乎感受到了对方的另一处异样状态。  
“托尔芬……？”  
“别管我。”少年松了手，别过脸去，声音有些微微发颤。  
库努特慢慢直起身来，他看了眼托尔芬的身体，喉结处动了一下。之前心中的空虚感又涌了上来，还掺杂了一些说不清道不明的欲望，在胸中翻滚突撞。也就迟疑了眨两下眼睛的时间，库努特开始解开自己的披风。  
“你要干什么？”听到衣物落地的声音，托尔芬转过头来，一脸惊怪。  
“我来帮你。”库努特将身体探过去，一只手撑在床上，一只手解开对方的腰带。  
“你疯了吧！”托尔芬挣扎起来。  
“别动，你的肋骨还疼着吧，”库努特压低了声音，“我不会对你做别的多余之事，你安静躺好就行了。”  
就库努特的身份而言他不应该做这样的事，就库努特的意志而言他已无所畏惧。  
托尔芬起初还想拒绝，但当库努特的手伸进他的衣内、触碰到他的肌肤那一刻时，一股来自身体深处的震颤让他无法再作抵抗。对方的呼吸再度伴着迷蒙的香气袭来，淡淡的，宛如冬日林间落下的辉光。  
库努特的手指轻和地梳过他的身体，托尔芬像是被冬日清晨从树桠落下的第一抔雪击中般微微颤抖，先是锁骨，接下来是乳首，蜿蜒着游移到肋骨那一部分，那带着凉意的手指，如寒冬过后的春泉，又如晴日下渐渐消融的冰雪。等来到胯部以下时，王子殿下的指尖微微发热，试探性地轻轻触碰，倏如小兔一般被惊回，而后又探出手指的一部分，慢慢接纳，直至彼此都适应各自的温度，确认对方的情感。  
当库努特的手完全包裹住托尔芬的那一部分时，他的身体向前压过来，和托尔芬额头相抵，气息相撞，他开始逐渐加快了手上的用速。对托尔芬而言，这是难以承受的欢愉，他锁不住自己的声音，它们从鼻腔、喉腔和面部表情里断断续续地飞出来，蝴蝶一样围在库努特身边打转。  
“库努特……”托尔芬喘息着叫出王子的名字，在逐渐升温的空气里，他看见对方的眼神也逐渐迷离了起来，微张着嘴，很是干渴的样子。于是托尔芬微微仰起头，闭上了眼。  
库努特为这突如其来的主动愣了一下神，手下的动作也停了一瞬。托尔芬的醉意似乎传染了他，在这荒唐的抚慰中，库努特终于贴了上去，吻住了对方。  
在十七年的生活中，接吻对于托尔芬来说，还是第一次，但就实际结果而言他干得不错。他接住了王子的吻，凭借身体的本能来回应对方。库努特的嘴唇单薄而柔软，里面的气息纯白温暖宛如美丽的羊羔，他感觉自己快被拖进名为库努特的漩涡，身体逐渐随升高的温度而融化，无声无息地，什么都不会留下。  
对库努特而言，托尔芬如刚出生的小兽那般心无旁骛地索求他，将他视为生命的源泉一样吮吸。而他也如深海中的鱼群一般，用尽力气往下泳，渴求着另一方的覆裹与深拥。托尔芬的嘴唇紧贴着他的，托尔芬的舌头舔舐着他的，这一刻本该如流星划过天际般短暂，但他又如此地希望这能像极地之夜那般恒长。  
手里的温度逐渐达到炽热的顶点，彼此的距离也贴合到最近。随着窗外猫头鹰叫声响起，托尔芬将自己全然地释放了出来，两人终于分开，各自气喘吁吁。  
等待心情逐渐平复后，库努特从床上坐了起来，捡起了落在地上的披风，将它覆盖在托尔芬的身上。  
“你也上来吧，这里不是挺冷的吗。”托尔芬把脸埋到床面，闷闷地说。  
库努特擦了擦额头上的汗，他看见灯油不久就将燃尽，火苗在轻轻摇曳。本想就此拒绝，但从屋子缝隙里钻进来的风让他冷不丁地打了个颤，最终还是决定跟着托尔芬继续躺一会儿。  
反正已经够荒唐了，再任性一点也无妨。  
于是他们在狭小的床上面向对方而睡，托尔芬睁着青肿的眼皮，沉默地注视着库努特。这时，库努特惊讶地发现，托尔芬的另一只眼角边带有淡淡的泪痕。  
很久以前，拉古纳尔告诉过他，人类在心情过度激动或悲伤时会落泪，这是身体的本能，所以不必感到为此羞愧。那时他总为了各种各样的小事哭鼻子，旁人都说他没男子气概，时间一长，库努特对流泪的忍耐力提高了，极少哭泣，更不让除拉古纳尔以外的任何人看见。但是，他在心里却总是期待着能拥有袒露自己真实情感的生活，能够自在地活着，那将多么地愉快而舒畅。  
库努特闭上眼睛无声地默默微笑。  
“你……真是个怪人啊。”对面的人忍不住开口说道。  
“嗯，大概是这样吧。”库努特欣然答道。  
“连这一点也很怪。”托尔芬嘟囔着往他这边又挤了挤，似乎是为了调整受伤的手臂摆放的位置。  
“继续说说之前的话吧。”  
“什么啊？”  
“文兰。”  
“那是个遥远又不可触及的地方罢了。”  
“和天父的乐园一样？”  
“嗯。”  
“这样啊。”  
“……但是。”  
“但是？”  
“我有认识的人去过，所以比你的乐园要更容易去。”  
“……那到时候你就不在这里了吧。”  
“大概是吧。”  
“……”  
面对这样的答复，库努特很想再说点什么，但当他睁开眼，对方已经睡着了。灯油早已燃尽，屋内却并不一片漆黑。借着从窗外投进来的月光，他看见托尔芬的睡颜安详而恬静，宛如六岁的幼童般无邪而天真。  
于是库努特轻轻地掀开自己的披风，安静地从床上下去。他也逐渐起了睡意，但不打算继续留在这里，他没有喝醉，分得清现实与梦境的距离。  
托尔芬，如果你有一天能够成功地达到文兰的话，真希望你可以回来，再与我交流那里的生活，彼此传递对方的心得。  
前提是，我能够建立起不被神祝福的乐园，并仍然活着。  
库努特这样想着，他打开了门，像从没来过一样地悄然走了出去。  
屋外空无一人，乌云散开，月露清辉，夜空与大地一片清朗。


End file.
